The Ultimate Pureblood
by VKLuver
Summary: Sakura Kazakui is the Ultimate Pureblood, she can do everything, she even has wings. I know werid right! But can she use her powers to save her Vampire Friends from the evils of the vampire world or will her love for Senri Shiki drag her down? A/N: I might have over-exaggerated her powers but who cares it makes her cooler :D
1. Chapter 1

Senri Story

Chapter 1

My name is Sakura Kazakui, A lot of people call ma Saku, I don't know why exactly, I guess its just easier?

Today is my first day at Cross Academy

I forgot to tell you, Im a Pureblood Vampire.

Pureblood Princess Sakura Kazakui or the Kazakui clan… Obviously.

I gasped as I recognized the pureblood prince, Kaname Kuran

I bowed in respect to the prince who I was supposed to marry.

He is hot…. I thought

But I don't want to be forced to marry someone…

"Saku you don't need to bow to your betrothed" He said smiling

I smiled and hugged him, earning glares from a vampire called Ruka

In truth Kaname is like my big brother….

We grew up together and are best friends.

We both disagree with the arranged marriage but since we are being forced its ok, we'll still be best friends no matter what.

But..

My eyes widened in shock

A red-headed vampire stood behind Kaname, eating pocky with another Orange-Haired vampire.

Senri Shiki and Rima Touya, the Vampire Models.

I didn't think Senri was so hot though….

He glanced up and smiled a weak, pathetic smile at me.

I sighed sadly and his eyes widened a bit.

Rima glanced at me and smiled, I hope I can be friends with her.

I pulled away from Kaname and followed him, hand in hand, to the Moon Dorms.

I smirked as the humans from the Day Class gasped and murmured.

"Who's she?" "Why is she holding Kanames hand!"

Kaname turned and winked at me

I smiled devilishly when I realized his plan.

As the Moon Dorm gates shut, Kaname spun me around and kissed me, on the lips, earning shocked faces and gasps from the Day Class girls.

When the doors shut Kaname and I burst into laughter

"Did you see their faces?" Kaname shouted

"Omg what is Kaname doing with that NEW GIRL!" I gasped faking a shocked face as Kaname laughed.

"You guys are so mean, I like you…. What's your name again?" Asked Rima laughing with us

"Sakura Kazakui, Pureblood Princess" I said smiling "And thanks… I think?"

"Someone's making an impression" muttered Kain Akatsuki

"Something wrong? Akatsuki Kain?" I said smiling innocently.

Kaname struggled to stifle laughter as I spelled a column of water out of nowhere and let it splash on Kains head.

He was shocked

Rima, Kaname, Aidou, Senri and I doubled over laughing.

Ruka was getting annoyed so I tipped water on her, she was very angry now.

"You still crushing on Kaname? Hes laughing at you not with you" I said Smirking

She growled and rushed at me, I vanished into thin air.

She looked frantically around for me

"Hey Ruka! Try looking up!" I shouted

She looked up angrily and gasped.

There I was floating in the air, 16ft wings sprouting out of my back.

Rima was amazed, Kaname smiled.

Senri, Akatsuki, Aidou, Seiren, Ruka and Takuma watched in awe and amazement, their mouths hanging open.

"What are you!" Said Takuma as I landed, folding my wings.

"Im Sakura Kazakui, Pureblood Princess and Ultimate Vampire Knight, Also betrothed to my bestest friend of all time, Kaname Kuran, Pureblood Prince, even though we don't want to marry" I said Smirking

"Freak" Ruka Mumbled, gasping as water came crashing down on her head.

Kaname Smirked

"Saku can do anything. She has Wings, can read minds, freeze liquids and people, she can shoot Fire and Ice bolts and Missiles, Control water and weather, Disappear into thin air, Summon, everything possible, in fact to many things to list, shes also obsessed with Pokey" Said Kaname

"You forgot one thing" I smirked and glared at Kaname

He sighed

"She can also Paralyse people with her glare… Or turn them to stone and smash them to pieces so don't make her angry. Her ex boyfriend might have just possibly died that way…"

Rima laughed and handed me some pokey

"Well nice to meet you Sakura. You now have the option of choosing a dorm and if you want, a room mate" Said Takuma smiling.

"Can I share with Rima In the Crystal Dorm room at the top?" I asked

"If Rima accepts" Said Takuma, looking at Rima.

Rima nodded, earning a glare from Ruka, which she shrugged off carelessly.

"Then its settled" Said Kaname "Aidou take them to their room"

Aidou nodded enthusiastically and led us away, my wings folding slowly behind me.

Im going to love it here….


	2. Chapter 2

Senri Story

Chapter 2

(Senris POV)

Saku seems so cool.

Kaname really does seem happy when shes around.

"Senri! Snap out of it! Whats wrong?" Said Rima, clapping her hands in front of my face

"I wonder where Saku is" I said absent mindedly, searching around for the light purple haired girl.

Rima Smirked

"Finally, you have feelings for someone"

I smirked and looked at Rima

"Ya think!"

Rima grinned and walked away, leaving me to look for Suki.

There she was, up on the roof with Kaname, wings spread wide.

I gasped as she jumped off the roof and took flight, gliding down to stand in front of me, her body about 3 centimeters from mine.

I restrained from the urge to kiss her as she stared at me.

"What are you looking at?" I smirked, she pulled away and blushed slightly

So cute…..

She smirked at my face

"You duh" Then she walked off leaving me with my mouth open, wondering if what she had said was true.

Sakus Pov

Sigh, I think im in love with Senri.

But it cant happen, he doesn't love me back and im in an arranged marriage with Kaname…

I do love Kaname, But not in that way.

The gates opened to reveal a bunch of screaming Day Class girls to us.

I spotted Yuuki Cross jumping around trying to control crowds while her partner, Zero Kiryuu, yelled at some girls taking pictures of the Night Class.

I grabbed Rimas hand.

"Lets shock them!" I said Grinning

Rima grinned and held my hand tightly

I nodded to her and spread my wings, launching into the air with Rima.

We laughed as the Day Class students gasped, their mouths hanging open as Rima and I soared through the sky.

I opened my mind so I could hear their thoughts.

"How can she fly!"

Then I realized something.

Day class students didn't know about the secret the Night Class were keeping.

Oh well, who cares.

I glanced at Rima

"You alright!" I called, she looked up smiling.

"Yeah! This is great!"

We continued flying for a few more minutes before landing in front of the laughing Vampires.

I smiled at their laughter and smirked as Rima and I bowed.

"That was hilarious! You should've heard them!" Shouted Aidou

I smirked and tapped my head

"I did, Mind Reader here"

Aidou looked at me stupidly then shook his head.

"I am such an idiot" I heard his thoughts say.

"No you're not an idiot, just forgetful" I said, Winking

"DAM IT SAKU!" He shouted and charged me, but I was already 100ft in the air, headed towards class.

I waved back and heard Aidous thoughts say "Show Off"

I waved and shouted "I HEARD THAT AIDOU!"

The rest of the day went smoothly.

I suddenly heard a knock on the door.

I opened the door and sighed "What does Kaname want this time!"

"Uhh nothing, I just came to see you…"

I gasped

Senri!


	3. Chapter 3

Senri Story

Chapter 3

"Senri?" I said

"Yeah?"

I took a deep breath.

"I-"

I got cut off as Senris lips crashed down onto mine.

I gasped and kissed him back he smiled.

Senris Pov

I was ready for her to pull away, or push me away.

She didn't

She wrapped her arms around my neck and kissed me back.

I moaned as she licked my lips, asking for entrance.

I gladly opened my mouth and let our tongues dance together.

I backed her up against the wall and pulled off her top, pushing the door closed and locking it.

I pushed her down onto the bed.

No one in particulars Pov

Senri pulled Sakus skirt off leaving her only in her underwear.

Saku shivered as Senri pulled off her bra and sucked on her breast.

She gasped as she felt Senris arousal against her thigh.

Senri moved downwards, heading south as Saku moaned.

"Do you not want a turn?" She said flirtatiously, causing Senri to moan

"No, Im in control now, not you." Senri growled and slammed his fingers into her.

She screamed "SENRRRII!

Sakus Pov

The next morning I awoke naked under the covers, the sun shining brightly on my back.

Senri was nowhere in sight.

"Senri!" I shouted

"Yeah Saku im coming!" I heard him shout

I lay back down on the bed and waited until Senri came marching into the room with two trays in his hands.

"You brought Breakfast in bed!" I said smiling

"Of course I did" Senri replied

"Awwww how cute" I said, mockingly

Senri growled and put the trays down.

"Are you insulting my Saku!"

I shivered "No Im not insulting you Senri I just thought you were cute an-"

He smiled as kissed me cutting me off halfway

"I know Saku, I know, I was just being mean"

I stood up, grabbed my dressing gown and ran from the room in mock sadness

"No Saku! Wait Im sorry! Come back!" Senri shouted, he sounded sad.

I quickly pulled some tear drops out of my pocket and dropped them into my eyes.

Pay back time.

When Senri found me I was huddled down in a dark corner with "tears" streaming out of my eyes.

He kneeled beside me and hugged me, I pushed him away.

"Saku I didn't mean it, it was just a joke" He said quickly, shocked at my appearance.

"Tears" soaked my face and my clothes had been roughly thrown on, my hair was a mess.

I looked like I had just been in a huge fight with another Vampire, maybe a Level E.

"Saku. Trust me it was just a joke. I didn't mean anything, im sorry I scared you Saku! Please forgive me" He said sadly

I grinned evilly and looked up at his shocked face

"Your to gullible" I said kissing him.

He smirked into my lips, surprising me.

"You think im gullible aye?" He said evilly

"N-n-n-no it was just a joke S-s-s-senri" I shivered

"Your so cute when you get scared of me Saku" He smirked

I shivered and tried to smile but he picked me up and threw me across the other side of the room.

"Senri whats gotten into you?" I shouted, I was mad now

"Oooohhh something wrong babe? You obviously don't know the real Senri do you?"

He said

That's when I noticed….

One eye was Red….

One was Blue….

"Rido"


	4. Chapter 4

Senri Story

Chapter 4

Sakus Pov

"Yes Sakura, its me. Im back to kill you" Said Senri- I mean Rido

"Unfortunately for you Rido, ive learnt a lot about my powers lately. But you don't know anything because you don't have any family on your side to help you out. You're just a little pawn on the chessboard " I said.

I knew annoying him wasn't the best idea.

"Oh yeah that's great, what are you gonna do sprout wings?" I heard his thoughts say.

I smirked and let out my wings

Rido gasped.

"How did you know what I said?"  
"Duh read your mind, jeez how many years have you been asleep" I said smirking "Oh wait you really were asleep"

Rido was shaking with anger now.

"Senri, you have to fight him. Hes not that's strong, he just thinks hes cool" I said smirking "GET OUT OF MY BOYFRIENDS BODY NOW!"

Rido shook. I didn't know whether it was Senri trying to force him out or just 'cause I was insulting him.

"Yeah Rido get mad. There are more insults where they came from, to many to count. In fact they're never ending" I smirked as he shook more and more violently.

Then I remembered.

My OTHER power.

I could pull out possessive vampires and kill them all within five seconds, I just had to make them mad enough.

He looks mad enough.

I rose my hand into the air and pointed it at Senris body.

"For my loving and caring boyfriend" I said sadly.

For saving Senri….

Meant ending my life.

Rido laughed "So we both end up going to the grave together, what a great story"

"It would have been an amazing story if you hadn't been in, maybe if you had been eaten by a sea monster the readers would be happy"

Rido shook with more anger as I pulled out his spirit and captured it with my soul.

I crushed his soul/spirit in my hands until it faded into dust and blew away.

I fell to the ground dizzily.

When I tried to sit down I started to feel even more dizzy.

So this was it…

The end of my life….

The end for Pureblood Princess Sakura Kazakui.

The end for the last Kazakui and the last Vampire Lady Knight.

The last Ultimate Vampire.

A/N: Sorry its really short but I just thought here was a good way to the stop the chapter :D


End file.
